Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + (5 - 2 \times 8)) \times 7 $
Explanation: $ = (10 + (5 - 16)) \times 7 $ $ = (10 + (-11)) \times 7 $ $ = (10 - 11) \times 7 $ $ = (-1) \times 7 $ $ = -1 \times 7 $ $ = -7 $